Respekt
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Wenn zwei Krieger aufeinandertreffen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Am Amon Hen entscheidet sich das Schicksal über Leben und Tod. STORY KOMPLETT
1. Chapter One

Ähm nicht erschrecken. Diese Geschichte entstand aus einer Challenge und als ich von dem Pairing las, wollte ich erst meine Finger davon lassen. Aber wer wäre ich, würde ich so eine Challenge ablehnen. Das hier ist dabei rausgekommen und ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spass beim lesen ;).  
  
Pairing: Boromir / Lurtz Rating: R Disclaimer:  
  
Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. "Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Respekt (1/2)  
  
Angst.....er konnte es deutlich riechen und schnaubte verachtend. Je näher er an den Ort des Kampfes kam, umso stärker wurde dieser Geruch. Es war wie Adrenalin, das durch seinen gestählten Körper flammte. Tief sog er es in sich auf und spürte den Hunger nach dem so schnell zerstörbaren Leben seiner Gegner. Grobe Klauen streichelten fast zärtlich über das schwarze Holz seines Bogens und das Knurren, das tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien, ließ die anderen Uruks zurückschrecken. Ohja sie hatten Respekt vor ihm, vor Lurtz. Sie kannten ihren Anführer, wenn die ersten Anzeichen des Blutrausches von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Zielstrebig lief er auf den Hügel zu und verharrte in der Deckung eines Baumes. Was der Uruk sah, entlockte ihm ein befriedigtes Grinsen.  
  
Die Halblinge waren umzingelt und selbst wenn sie es versuchen sollten....es gab keinen Ausweg. Seine Krieger hatten ihre Arbeit gut gemacht. Lurtz jedoch verspürte immer noch den Drang, in diesen Kampf einzugreifen, das Leben dieser schwachen Geschöpfe zu beenden. Doch der Befehl Sarumans war eindeutig...sie sollten am Leben bleiben. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, um ein neues Opfer zu suchen, als ihm eine schnelle Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen auffiel. Ein Schrei drang an seine Ohren und plötzlich brach ein Krieger der Menschen aus dem Wald. Sein Schwert fand in einem der Uruks sein Ziel, der sofort zu Boden ging. Verbissen schien dieser Mensch auf jeden Uruk einzuschlagen, der sich den Halblingen nähern wollte.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht einmal die Übermacht des Feindes, die Hoffnungslosigkeit dieses Kampfes. "Menschen....schwach und so naiv. Er hätte ein schnelles Ende haben können....ein Ende....schnell...." Ein tiefes Knurren entrang sich Lurtz Kehle und in seinen Augen kämpfen Grausamkeit und der Instinkt zu Töten miteinander. Trotzdem verharrte er immer noch und beobachtete den Krieger mit aufmerksamen Augen. Seine Bewegungen, die Technik zu Kämpfen und schließlich auch die wilde Wut des Menschen wurden von Lurtz erkannt und zu einer wertvollen Waffe gegen ihn gemacht. Er schien stark und mutig zu sein, durch die Freundschaft zu den Halblingen gestärkt. Doch was sollte ein einfacher Mensch gegen ihn, den Uruk Lurtz ausrichten können? Inzwischen kamen von allen Seiten seine Männer und schlossen den Kreis um den Menschen und die Hobbits. Verbissen kämpfte der Mensch weiter und versuchte die beiden Halblinge zu schützen. In diesem Augenblick erkannte auch er, wie ausweglos diese Situation war. Flucht war zwecklos, ihn erwartete der Tod und zwar durch seine Hand. Dies schien der Mensch aber nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen, denn er wagte mit den beiden Kleinen die Flucht. Sie nahmen ihre kurzen Beine in die Hände und rannten um ihr erbärmliches Leben. Hatten sie eine Ahnung. Wäre nicht der Befehl ergangen, diese Kreaturen lebend abzuliefern, würden sie schon lange ihren letzten Atemzug ausgehaucht haben. Hoffnung...das war in seinen Augen nur ein Wort für die Naivität der Menschen. Ein durch Mark und Bein gehender Laut holte ihn wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Dieser Mensch setzte gerade noch einmal an, dem stattlichen Horn einen weiteren Laut zu entlocken. Ein Hilferuf für den Menschen und ein eindeutiges Kampfsignal für die noch verstreuten Uruks. Wie sehr musste sich dieser Krieger wirklich nach seinem Tod sehnen. Nun...Lurtz würde ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen.  
  
Verbissen kämpfte sich Boromir durch die Scharen an Feinden. Längst hatte er die Situation für sich und die beiden Hobbits überblickt. Der Feind war deutlich in der Überzahl und er nur einer...ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Doch er würde nie aufgeben und Merry und Pippin dem Feind überlassen. Nicht jetzt....nicht nachdem er die Gemeinschaft verraten hatte und diese Mission zum Scheitern geführt hatte. Boromir spürte, dass der Tod sein Schicksal war. Bevor es jedoch soweit war, hatte er noch etwas gutzumachen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nicht aufgeben, selbst in dieser hoffnungslosen Situation nicht. Er kämpfte den Hobbits einen Weg frei und bot dem Feind seinen Rücken als Zielscheibe an. So wollte er seine Freunde schützen und gleichzeitig seine Schuld begleichen, denn nur der Tod konnte diese Last von seiner Seele nehmen. Für einen kurzen Moment unterbrach er seine Flucht und ließ das Horn Gondors erklingen. Kräftig war sein Ton und ward noch weit über die Grenzen vernommen. Boromir bemerkte einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Doch er konnte sich nicht nach dessen Ursprung umsehen, denn des Hornes Klang hatte auch den Feind angelockt.  
  
Von allen Seiten wurden sie von den Uruks bedrängt und der Kreis zog sich immer enger um sie. Boromir seufzte und führte einen Angriff aus. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung kämpfte er sich durch die Reihen des Feindes...unterstützt von einem geringen Widerstand der Hobbits. Viel hatten sie dem Feind wahrlich nicht entgegenzusetzen.....aber Boromir war zu stolz um aufzugeben...er war ein Mann Gondors. Durch eine Aufgabe würde er seine Grundsätze verraten und damit auch sein Volk. Wut brandete in ihm hoch und wieder übertönte das Horn Gondors den Kampflärm. Doch nun verschwendete Boromir keine wertvollen Sekunden mehr. Wer konnte ihm sagen, dass seine Gefährten noch am Leben waren und ihm zur Hilfe eilen konnten? Der Krieger vernahm die warnenden Schreie von Merry nicht, die wütende Verzweiflung hatte seine Sinne vernebelt. Er spürte nicht einmal den Schmerz, als eine Schwertspitze durch die Kleidung in seinen Oberschenkel drang. Erst als die scharfe Klinge wieder brutal herausgezogen wurde, realisierte Boromir den Schmerz. Für einen Moment drohten seine Füße unter ihm nachzugeben, doch er fing sich erneut. Mit einem einzigen Hieb beendete er das Leben des Uruks, der gerade noch triumphierend sein Schwert zum letzten Schlag ausholen wollte.  
  
Heftig atmend gönnte sich der Krieger einen Blick über die Umgebung. Überall war die Brut Sarumans zu sehen und Boromir wurde einmal mehr klar, wie aussichtslos dieses Unterfangen war. Er wusste, dass keine Hilfe mehr zu erwarten war...entweder war der Rest der Gemeinschaft unter dem Ansturm zusammengebrochen oder sie kämpften selbst an anderen Orten um ihr eigenes Leben. Wie konnte er nur daran glauben, dass sie ihm zur Hilfe eilen würden...ihm dem Verräter der Ringgemeinschaft. Der Gedanke an seine Tat verhalf Boromir noch einmal zu neuen Kräften und er hieb sich durch die Reihen der herannahenden Uruks. Auch die Hobbits hatten ihre kleinen Schwerter ergriffen und versuchten ihm wenigstens einen Teil der ersehnten Hilfe zu gewähren.  
  
Boromir erhob gerade sein Schwert zu einem weiteren Verteidigungshieb, als er einen plötzlichen Aufprall spürte, gefolgt von unbarmherzigem Schmerz. Er taumelte zurück und verlor fast sein Schwert. Sein Blick glitt ungläubig zu dem schwarz gefiedertem Schaft des Pfeiles, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Wie flüssiges Feuer breitete sich ein lähmender Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Boromirs Atem raste und plötzlich wusste er, dass der Tod in bald in seine gnädigen Arme schließen würde....nicht warten würde, bis er seine Schuld erfüllt hätte. Erst jetzt vernahm er die entsetzten Schreie von Merry und Pippin, die in verzweifelter Wut mit Steinen auf die Uruks zielten. Der Krieger konnte fast schon ihre schmerzerfüllten Blicke spüren, obwohl er ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Das bekämpfte den Schmerz und ließ ihn seine Hand noch einmal fest um den Schwertknauf packen. Nein...er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht er der Sohn Gondors. Noch einmal würde er kämpfen....gegen die Uruks und gegen den nahenden Tod.  
  
Dieser Mensch faszinierte ihn...seine Art zu kämpfen, die gefährliche Wut, die in ihm wohnte und nicht zuletzt der unbezwingbare Mut, der selbst jetzt noch in seinem Wesen loderte. Er wäre ein würdiger Gegner für Lurtz und wäre es ein anderer Tag gewesen, so hätte er sich ihm gestellt, Angesicht in Angesicht gekämpft. Doch nun überwog der Wunsch in Lurtz, diesen Krieger auf eine hinterlistige Art zu töten. Und so zögerte er nicht, als er den ersten gut gezielten Pfeil auf ihn abschoss. Er war geübt in dieser Art der Verteidigung und so war es kein Wunder, dass der Pfeil sein Ziel mit voller Wucht traf. Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf den Lippen des Uruks, als Boromir fast zu Boden ging. Wie gebannt starrte er auf den Menschen, der trotz des Todeskampfes nicht aufgab. Lurtz konnte fast schon sehen, wie sich Trotz, Stolz und unbändiger Mut in Boromirs Augen spiegelten. Trotzdem war er beeindruckt, als sich der Krieger wieder fing und seine Hand fest um den Schwertknauf legte.  
  
Ohne einzugreifen, verfolgte Lurtz das weitere Geschehen. Mit einem Aufschrei der Wut ging der menschliche Krieger wieder auf seine Leute los und erschlug sie ohne einen Moment der Reue. Er hinterließ eine Spur des Todes und war immer noch nicht des Kämpfens müde. In diesem Augenblick fragte sich Lurtz, ob es die Freundschaft zu diesen kleinen Wesen war, die dem Mann soviel Kraft gab. Jeder andere wäre unter diesem gezielten Pfeil schon zusammengebrochen...in Erwartung auf Erlösung. Aber dieser Krieger nicht...nein er kämpfte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung weiter und das obwohl es aussichtslos war. Wie viel Stolz musste in ihm wohnen? Mit einem grimmigen Knurren schüttelte Lurtz diese Gedanken ab. Er war ein Werkzeug des Bösen und solche Fragen waren ihm unbekannt, ebenso wie das Gefühl von Freundschaft und Mitleid.  
  
Nur schwer löste er seinen Blick von Boromir und griff schließlich nach dem nächsten Pfeil. Anlegen und zielen....dies war fast schon so alltäglich wie Luftholen. Kein Mitleid, sondern bezwingende Grausamkeit. Dieser nächste Pfeil würde den Menschen niederwerfen und seinen Stolz in die Knie zwingen, in den Dreck von Versagen und Verzweiflung. Mit einem leisen Zischen flog der Pfeil mühelos zu dem für ihn bestimmtes Ziel.  
  
Plötzlich explodierte weiterer Schmerz in ihm und Boromir musste nicht hinschauen, um zu wissen, dass ein weiterer Pfeil in ihm sein Ziel gefunden hatte. Alle Kraft war auf einmal aus ihm gewichen und er taumelte. Mit jedem Atemzug verströmte der Schmerz weiter und der Krieger konnte es nicht verhindern, auf die Knie zu gehen. Weit aufgerissen waren seine Augen, als er auf seine Hand blickte, die in einem verzweifelten Versuch immer noch sein Schwert hielt. Seine freie Hand ertastete die Pfeile und das warme Blut, das aus den Wunden sickerte. Er wusste, dass dieser zweite Pfeil sein Herz nur knapp verfehlt hatte und in diesem Moment hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. "Du wirst nicht versagen, so wie es Dein Bruder tun würde...Du bist der Stolz meines Landes und der Stolz Deines Vaters." Boromir schloss seine Augen. Was würde sein Vater nun sagen, wenn er ihn hier sehen würde....bezwungen und in die Knie gezwungen im Blut seiner Feinde. Stolz...was war schon Stolz, er hatte versagt und nicht nur seine Gefährten verraten, sondern auch sein Land. Er sah Faramir vor sich, der immer unter den Worten seines Vaters gelitten hat und ihm selbst trotzdem nie einen Vorwurf gemacht hatte. Nein...er war nicht eifersüchtig auf die Zuneigung, die Denethor zu seinem älteren Sohn hegte...Faramir brachte ihm Liebe entgegen.  
  
In diesem Moment fand Boromir wieder zurück in das Kampfgeschehen. Der Schmerz pochte in ihm und jeder klare Gedanke starb mit jedem neuen Atemzug. Er spürte den Blick der Hobbits auf sich....fühlte die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz darin. Nein...er konnte nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt und nicht durch diese beiden Pfeile. Ein weiteres Mal schloss sich seine Hand fest um den Schwertgriff und der Sohn Gondors erhob sich schwerfällig. Seine Beine drohten erneut zu versagen, doch er ließ sich nicht noch mal gehen. Ein Schrei der Wut löste sich von seinen Lippen, als er auf die Uruks losstürmte. Seine Schwerthiebe waren nicht mehr zielsicher, doch machte sie das nicht weniger gefährlich. Boromir vernahm die Schreie der Hobbits und wusste, dass auch sie kämpften, der kommenden Niederlage zum Trotz.  
  
Jede Bewegung fiel ihm schwer und die Uruks verschwammen vor seinem Blick Dies kostete ihm fast weitere tödliche Verletzungen, denn seine Gegner waren flink mit dem Schwert. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend sah Boromir auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich....der des Kriegers aus Gondor und der des Urukanführers. Boromir wusste, dass das sein Richter war. Diese Sekunde hätte ihm fast das Leben gekostet, aber er konnte den Schlag des Uruks noch abfangen.  
  
Lurtz schnaubte verächtlich. Zwei seiner Pfeile hatten diesem dreckigen Menschen noch nicht des Lebens beraubt, aber der Dritte würde das Lebenslicht endgültig erlöschen. Er wollte gerade nach einem weiteren Pfeil greifen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Der Uruk konnte sich nicht helfen, aber dieser Mann faszinierte ihn immer mehr. Nie hatte er solchen Mut und solchen Stolz bei einem seiner Opfer gesehen. Ja...er war wirklich ein würdiger Gegner und plötzlich war sich Lurtz darüber bewusst, dass er diesen dritten Pfeil nie abschießen würde. Immer noch haftete sein Blick an der Gestalt Boromirs und so etwas wie Anerkennung machte sich in dem Uruk breit. Viele seiner Männer waren ihm zum Opfer gefallen...Männer, die er für fähig gehalten hatte und die nun von nur einem Krieger aus dem Leben gerissen wurden. Nun würde er selbst dafür sorgen, dass dieser Krieger durch seine Hand den Tod finden würde.Angesicht zu Angesicht.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich Lurtz von dem Hügel herab, Boromir nie aus den Augen lassend. Obwohl er ein Uruk war, bewegte er sich wie eine große Katze auf der Jagd..leise, geschmeidig aber schnell. Als er auf dem Schlachtfeld ankam, war gerade einer seiner Krieger mit Boromir beschäftigt. Ohne zu zögern griff Lurtz nach einem kleinen Dolch und tötete damit seinen eigenen Kämpfer. Leblos fiel dieser zu Boden und dann standen sie sich gegenüber...der Uruk und der Menschenkrieger, beide von Befehl und Eid geleitet. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunden blickten sie sich einfach nur an, fochten einen stummen Kampf nur mit ihren Augen aus.  
  
Doch dann erhob Lurtz sein Schwert und ging auf Boromir los. Metall traf auf Metall und trennte sich wieder, um Sekunden später in einem weiteren Schlag aufeinander zu treffen. Es schien fast so, als ob sich die beiden Gegner ebenbürtig wären und obwohl Boromir schwer verletzt war, konnte er jedem Angriff des Uruks standhalten und selbst die Position des Angreifers einnehmen. Es war ein unerbittlicher Kampf, der dem Krieger viel Kraft kostete..Kraft, die er eigentlich nicht mehr hatte. Und Lurtz setzte genau auf diesen Umstand. Er wollte den Menschen auf den Knien im Dreck, dort wo er auch hingehörte. Erst dann würde er ihm die Gnade des Todes gewähren und damit über ein weiteres Leben triumphieren. Längst waren sie alleine, denn die verbliebenen Uruk-Krieger hatten sich zurückgezogen und die Hobbits überwältigt. Sie wussten, dass ihr Anführer diesen Kampf alleine ausfechten wollte. 


	2. Chapter Two

So hier der letzte Teil dieser etwas ungewöhnlichen Geschichte. Hab mich beim Schreiben etwas schwer getan, schließlich ist Boromir mein Lieblingscharakter *lächel*. Aber ich hoffe mal, dass das Ende für einige von euch erfreulich ist.  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte Lurtz, als die Klinge Boromirs seine lederartige Haut an der Schulter durchbrach. Schwarzes Blut rann über seinen Oberkörper und er griff nach der Klinge des Menschen. Ohne zu zögern umfasste er sie und drängte sie noch tiefer in sein Fleisch. Dabei sah er dem Menschen in die Augen und nahm ihn gefangen in seinem Blick. Boromir hielt die Luft an und umfasste den Schwertgriff fester, doch seine Kraft war gegen die von Lurtz nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit genügte und plötzlich schrie der Krieger schmerzdurchflutet auf.  
  
Mit unglaublicher Kraft hatte der Uruk einen der Pfeile aus seiner Brust gerissen und ihn erneut in seine Brust gestoßen. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Boromir keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und wurde von dem Schmerz in die Knie gezwungen. Der Schwertgriff entglitt seiner Hand, die kraftlos auf sein Knie sank. Der Gondorianer wusste, dass nicht diese dritte Pfeilverletzung sein Ende sein würde, sondern sein eigenes Schwert, das der Uruk nun aus seiner Schulter zog. Schwärze umfing Boromir und sein letzter Kampf würde es sein, gegen diese Schwärze anzukämpfen. Er wollte seinen Stolz nicht verlieren und hob schließlich seinen Kopf, sah dem Uruk direkt in das Gesicht.  
  
Dieser sah das Schwert in seiner Hand an und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Ja er würde den Menschen mit seinem eigenen Schwert das Leben nehmen und mit ihm auch seinen Stolz. Schließlich richtete er seinen Blick auf Boromir und musste anerkennend feststellen, dass dieser sich dem Tod mutig entgegenstellte. Er trat näher an Boromir heran und wog das Schwert des Menschen in seiner Hand. Selbst jetzt wendete der Mensch seinen Blick nicht ab, sondern sah Lurtz direkt in die Augen. Stolz war seine Haltung und obwohl Schmerz seinen Körper zerstörte, merkte man ihm das nicht an. Wieder war es Respekt, den Lurtz für den Menschen aus Gondor empfand.ein Gefühl, dass er auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht kannte. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, hob er das Schwert des Menschen an und wollte Boromirs Herz durchbohren, ihn wenigstens einen schnellen Tod sterben lassen. Er war ein würdiger Gegner gewesen, also sollte er wenigstens nur sein Leben verlieren, nicht seinen Stolz.  
  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und in diesem Moment erkannte Lurtz, dass er diesen letzten Schritt nicht wagen konnte. Er konnte den Menschen nicht töten, der selbst im Angesicht des Todes soviel Stolz und Mut bewies. Bewegungslos verharrte der Uruk mit erhobenem Schwert und starrte in die stolzen Augen des Kriegers. In diesem Augenblick ließ er das Schwert sinken und es schließlich zu Boden fallen. Boromir verfolgte das Ganze erstaunt und gab seine Hoffnungen auf einen schnellen Tod auf. Die Befürchtungen nun von diesem Uruk gequält zu werden und schließlich ohne Stolz und Würde getötet zu werden, erfüllte ihn mit Furcht. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung ging der Uruk ebenfalls in die Knie. Seine Augen hatten sich verändert. War dort vormals grausame Wut zu spüren, so sah Boromir nun Erstaunen, Respekt und Verwirrung.  
  
Lurtz konnte sich die plötzlichen Gefühle nicht erklären. Kannte er bisher nur Grausamkeit und Hass auf den Feind, so verwirrte ihn nur der Respekt vor dem Leben des Menschen. Er sah ihn nun mit anderen Augen.sah nicht mehr den Feind, sondern ein ihm gleichwertiges Lebewesen. Der Blick des Uruks glitt über den verletzten Körper Boromirs und damit auch über die von ihm abgeschossenen Pfeile, die immer noch aus der Brust des Menschen ragten. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, streckte Lurtz seine Hand aus und berührte den schwarz gefiederten Pfeil. Er sah die plötzlich aufkeimende Angst in den Augen des Menschen und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Mit geübtem Auge schätzte der Uruk die Verletzungen ab und wusste, dass der Mensch ohne Hilfe sterben würde...qualvoll und langsam. War es Mitleid, dass sich in diesem Augenblick in ihm regte oder einfach der Respekt für diesen Menschen. Diese Gefühle waren neu für ihn, machten ihm Angst und trotzdem wuchsen sie mit jeder Sekunde.  
  
Ohne auf den verwirrten Ausdruck in Boromirs Blick einzugehen, berührte Lurtz mit seiner Hand die Wange des Kriegers und streichelte mit einer Sanftheit darüber, die man einem Uruk nicht zugetraut hätte. Er spürte die Haut unter seinen Fingern.weicher als seine eigene und erhitzt vom Kampf. "So schön." murmelte Lurtz rau und erkundete das Gesicht des Menschen weiter. Die Lippen Boromirs bebten unter seinen Fingern und erst jetzt erkannte der Uruk, dass sie vor Angst bebten. "Keine Angst..Ihr sollt leben..werde Euch helfen." Diese Worte klangen fremd aus dem Munde eines Uruks und doch vernahm Boromir sie deutlich. Er wusste nicht, ob das eine neue Art war, seine Opfer zu quälen oder ob der Uruk vor ihm von Sinnen war.verführt vom Blutrausch. Er wollte sich gegen die Berührungen wehren, fühlte sich dafür aber nicht in der Lage. Hilflos musste Boromir also mit ansehen, wie die kräftigen Klauen des Urukanführers an seinem Hals hinab glitten.  
  
Jeden Moment rechnete Boromir damit, dass sich zwei starke Hände um seinen Hals legten und ihm den Tod brachten. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten, setzte die Klaue ihren Weg der Erkundung weiter fort. Unmerklich zuckte Boromir zusammen, als sie sich den Pfeilen näherte, die unglücksbringend aus seinem Körper ragten. Schwer atmend sah er dem Uruk in die Augen, die nun einen weichen Ausdruck zeigten.nicht mehr den des Kriegers, des Richters.  
  
Lurtz zögerte und beugte sich etwas vor, um sich die Wunden genauer anzusehen. Immer noch floss Blut hinab in die Tiefen und das Herz des Kriegers pochte unter seiner Hand immer schneller. Die Pfeile einfach herausziehen konnte er nicht.es würde Schmerz hinterlassen, der den Körper des Mannes noch mehr schwächen würde. Er betrachtete den Menschen und bemerkte, wie sich seine Lippen öffneten. Doch erst beim zweiten Anlauf, ertönte die leise, fast gebrochene Stimme des Kriegers. "Bringt.bringt zu Ende.was angefangen..Biest Mordors." Hass hatte über die Angst Boromirs gesiegt und er wollte nichts weiter als einen schnellen Tod.keine Misshandlung oder Qual durch die Hände dieses Ungetüms. Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen und hätte er seinen Dolch noch bei sich getragen, so hätte er sein Leben nun selbst beendet.  
  
Da seine Augen geschlossen waren, sah er nicht das Erstaunen im Gesicht von Lurtz. Die Worte des Menschen hatten ihn zum Nachdenken gezwungen. Ja.er war nichts weiter als eine Ausgeburt des Bösen.zum Töten und Quälen geschaffen und zum Tode durch des Feindes Hand verdammt. Warum hatte er dann Mitleid mit diesem Menschen...warum fühlte er noch eine anderes Gefühl in sich wachsen? Er knurrte leise. Es war ein Geräusch der Verachtung für sich selbst, für seine Grausamkeit und gleichzeitig für die Gefühle, die doch so falsch waren. Schließlich griff Lurtz an den Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel und beförderte ein kleines Behältnis hervor. Bräunlich schimmerte eine Flüssigkeit darin, der Saft von Schattenkrautwurzeln und dem Gift der Aregnorpflanze. Es betäubte Schmerzen in geringen Dosen und brachte den Tod im Falle von Gefangennahme. Ohne zu zögern, entkorkte Lurtz das Behältnis und hielt es dem Krieger an die Lippen.  
  
Boromir jedoch wandte den Kopf ab und verschloss seine Lippen. Schon oft hatte er von den Foltermethoden der Uruks gehört.von den Mitteln, die ihren Opfern die Bewusstlosigkeit verwehrten um die Qual zu verdoppeln. Mittlerweile war der Schmerz in seinem Körper weniger geworden und machte Platz für Kälte und Hitze zugleich. Warum beendete dieser Uruk es nicht. Boromir konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieses Wesen ihm helfen wollte..ein Wesen, dass den Tod brachte, wollte nun von ihm zerstörtes Leben erhalten. Schwärze umfing den Krieger plötzlich. Noch kämpfte er dagegen an, wollte nicht zu einem hilflosen Spielball des Bösen werden.  
  
Lurtz erkannte, dass der Mensch kurz davor war, die Besinnung zu verlieren. Das musste er verhindern, denn ansonsten war der Kampf verloren. Erneut versuchte er, Boromir zum Trinken zu zwingen, doch es scheiterte. Für einen Augenblick sah sich der Uruk um, in der Hoffnung das Hilfe für den Menschen vor ihm kam...Hilfe, nach der der Krieger vorhin gerufen hatte. Es würde zwar seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten, aber gleichzeitig auch Leben für diesen tapferen Mann. Doch niemand kam und so traf Lurtz eine Entscheidung. Zögernd hob er das Behältnis an seine Lippen und trank eine geringe Menge der bitteren Flüssigkeit. Sekunden später griff er blitzschnell, aber unglaublich sanft in Boromirs Haar und hielt den Menschen fest. Bevor Boromir wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er die Lippen des Uruks auf seinen eigenen. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch der Griff in seinem Haar, fest und gleichzeitig so sanft, hinderte ihn daran. Das Erstaunen über diese Geste ließ ihn überrascht den Mund öffnen und in diesem Moment spürte er die bittere Flüssigkeit über seine Lippen fließen.  
  
Doch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren und ließ es geschehen. Ließ zu, dass sich die Flüssigkeit in ihm ausbreitete und heiß seine Kehle herab lief. Boromir wollte würgen, ertrank jedoch in dem plötzlichen Kuss des Uruks. Zwei Zungen spielten miteinander und umfingen sich im verzweifelten Kampf. Jeder von ihnen wollte die Vorherrschaft..Lurtz um zu besitzen und Boromir um zu siegen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Boromir, wie ihn zwei starke Arme zurück drängten, ihn noch mehr ausliefern wollten. Gleichzeitig fühlte er den Schmerz, die Kälte und die Hitze weniger werden. Es war, als ob jedes Gefühl aus seinem Körper wich und nur dieser Kuss noch existierte. Erneut erlag er einer schützenden Schwäche und gab nach, wurde von dem Baum hinter im gestützt. Langsam ließ Lurtz von ihm ab und betrachtete den Menschen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er die Befürchtung, zuviel von der Flüssigkeit verwendet zu haben, denn Boromirs Atmung setzte aus. Als sich jedoch dessen Brust schnell hob und senkte, atmete der Uruk erleichtert auf. Beruhigend strich er einige Haarsträhnen aus Boromirs Gesicht und umfasst schließlich den ersten Pfeil, den er mit einer schnellen Bewegung entfernte. Boromir bäumte sich kurz auf, doch der Schmerz erstarb sofort und er öffnete für einen Moment seine Augen. Was er sah überraschte ihn, kniete doch ein Uruk vor ihm und betrachtete ihn mit Vorwurf, Angst und nicht zuletzt Mitleid.  
  
Zögernd griff Lurtz nach dem zweiten Pfeil, der gefährlich nahe an Boromirs Herz getroffen hatte. Er bemerkte den Ausdruck in Boromirs Augen und wandte seinen Blick ab. Wieder war es eine schnelle Bewegung und der Pfeil fiel achtlos zu Boden, während Boromir in einer gnädigen Schwärze versank.  
  
Von dem Geräusch reißenden Stoffes kam der Gondorianer wieder zu sich. Er versuchte zurückzuweichen, erahnte er doch schon die nächsten Pläne des Uruks. Er sah sich nackt, beschmutzt und gebrochen auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben..ohne Stolz und in tiefer Scham. Mühevoll öffnete er schließlich seine Augen und sah den Uruk vor sich, der ein Stück seines Hemdes in den Händen hielt.  
  
Lurtz zögerte für einen Moment und riss einen weiteren Beutel von seinem Gürtel. Vorsichtig holte er etwas heraus und legte es auf die Wunden an des Mannes Brust. Es waren Kräuter, dessen Heilkräfte von Sarumans Magie gesteigert wurden. Der Zauberer hatte sie ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben, um die Halblinge - mögen sie verletzt oder durch den Ungehorsam der Uruks verwundet sein - damit zum Überleben zu zwingen. Nun presste er diese Kräuter mit Hilfe der Stofffetzen auf die Brust des Mannes, den er eigentlich zu töten hatte, es aber nicht konnte. Für dieses Verhalten drohte ihm der Tod durch die Hand des Zauberers, möge es ihm je zu Ohren kommen. Doch dies war ihm nun egal. "Keine Angst Mensch." versuchte Lurtz erneut den Menschen zu beruhigen und senkte erneut seine Lippen auf die des Kriegers. Es war eine sanfte Berührung.überraschend, dass ein Uruk überhaupt zu so etwas fähig ist.  
  
Und Boromir erkannte dies, nahm es als Geste um zu vertrauen und öffnete sich dem Uruk freiwillig. Neugierig tastete sich seine Zunge in die feuchte Höhle von Lurtz Mund vor, während sein Körper mit Leben und Tod rang. Er spürte plötzlich die Hände des Uruks nicht mehr auf die Wunden gepresst, sondern sanft über seinen Oberkörper wandernd, beruhigend streichelnd. Und Boromir beruhigte sich, entspannte sich unter diesen ungewöhnlichen Liebkosungen. Er spürte, wie der Schatten des Todes entschwand und neues Leben in ihm pulsierte. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch der Körper des Uruks presste sich gegen ihn. Boromir vernahm dessen Herzschlag.stark und gleichmäßig.ein Herzschlag, der die Kraft mit ihm teilen wollte und seinem eigenen Herzen diesen Rhythmus ungewollt aufdrängte. Schwäche wich mit jedem von Lurtz Herzschlägen einer neu erweckten Stärke und die Valar hatten ein Einsehen mit ihm..mit ihm dem Krieger Gondors, dem Sohne der steinernen Stadt. Sie schenkten ihm das Leben, das von Lurtz dargeboten wurde und für den Moment waren die Herzen der beiden zu einem geworden. Es schlug kräftig und stark, gebar neues Leben und stahl Leben.  
  
In dem Augenblick, als sich die Lippen der beiden trennten, schlug das Herz des zum Tode verurteilten ebenfalls kräftig und stark. Während Boromir tief die frische Luft einsog, sank Lurtz bewusstlos auf den Boden. Sein Atem war schwach, aber vorhanden. Boromir schluckte und erkannte erst jetzt den Pfeil, der im Rücken des Uruks steckte..es war einer von Legolas Pfeilen, der nun mit Aragorn und Gimli näher kam. Sofort war der Waldläufer und König bei Boromir, während Gimli seine Axt erhoben hatte. "Nein." Kam es über Boromirs Lippen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der, der ihm Leben geschenkt hatte, nun mit dem Tod bestraft wurde. In diesem Augenblick öffnete Lurtz seine Augen.suchte den Blick Boromirs und fand ihn. Es war kein Hass mehr zu sehen, sondern Erlösung und Friede. Seine Lippen formten ein Danke und ein sachtes Lächeln, bevor Lurtz seine Augen für immer schloss. 


End file.
